


Salazar's Revenge: Battle of the Heirs

by DarthMoonbeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at least for now), Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Battle of Hogwarts, Dark Magic, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Gregory Goyle, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Marcus Flint, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Severus Snape, Good Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter Dies, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMoonbeam/pseuds/DarthMoonbeam
Summary: It is a dark time for the wizarding world. The forces of Lord Voldemort, bolstered by the brutal killing of Harry Potter, have taken over the whole of Wizarding and Muggle England and imposed their ideology of pureblood supremacy on each and every citizen.But there is still hope. A ragtag band of rebels, led by a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, has retaken Hogwarts from the Carrows.The full might of Lord Voldemort's forces now bears down on the severely outnumbered defenders...Cover image:  https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LiUkkqYNY3zxgNJz1ixo3z04fh_v77yH/view?usp=drivesdk





	Salazar's Revenge: Battle of the Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be publishing this in book form and not here.  
> This is a dark AU taking place after the escape from Malfoy Manor: the rest escape, but Harry is seized by Bellatrix before Dobby can take him away.

SALAZAR'S REVENGE: BATTLE OF THE HEIRS

A HARRY POTTER® FANFICTION

WARNING: CONTAINS VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, SWEARING

Chapter One: I Am Lord Voldemort

The city of London was rocked to its core: the horribly tortured corpse of a teenaged boy of around seventeen years of age had been found skewered on a lamppost in Trafalgar Square. He had been partially burnt, disemboweled, and hit multiple times on the head with some blunt object, among others, until he had finally been killed by some unknown method and his body skewered on the lamppost. Eerily, it seemed to the Crime Scene Investigation Officers that all the torture had taken place right in Trafalgar Square, but that was impossible. Somebody had to have heard or seen the torture going on, but nobody had, until the corpse had been discovered this morning by a very shocked passersby who had promptly called the police, who had descended on Trafalgar Square in force, lights flashing, as had representatives of practically every newspaper, magazine, radio station, and TV news channel. 

...impossible by normal means, that was.

One passersby took one look at the corpse and paled dramatically: her hair, once a cheerful bubblegum pink, lightened suddenly to a bone white colour. She muttered a barely heard word: Harry! /

And promptly took off, none too soon, as a high, cold voice, accompanied by multiple pops, sounded and dozens of black-cloaked figures appeared in the middle of the Square, brandishing small, wooden sticks. A palpable aura of the darkest evil radiated from them, in an ironic contrast to the bright, cheery sunlight of the early morning.

"Who.... Where.... How?” stuttered a reporter, hoping desperately that it was a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. The apparent leader of this band of black cloaked figures, a tall man with abnormally white skin and snake like features, brandished his stick. A jet of green light shot out of the end and hit the hapless reporter, who was dead before he even hit the ground. “Now, Muggles, as to who I am....” said the leader in his high, cold voice: “... I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. BOW BEFORE ME OR DIE!”


End file.
